Blame It
by sweetsallypeaches
Summary: Jay andDarcy wonder if their connection is real or just a mistake? If there's nothing there, just Blame It On The Alcohol.. ONESHOT


**Title: Blame It**

**Author: Tiffany**

**Fandom: Degrassi: The Next Generation**

**Pairing: Darcy Edwards/Jay Hogart**

**A/N: This is AU and set post season 6 and after Standing In The Dark.. The rape didn't happen.. Based off the song 'Blame It' by Jaime Foxx ft. T-Pain. Written in the 'you' form.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DTNG, the previously mentioned song or the characters. Just the idea.**

**Word Count: 1,658**

The music played, the liquor flowed into your cup. Your friends were trying to help you forget about your recent break up. "He treated you like dirt anyway." One friend reasoned. You agreed. He ignored you, avoided you, didn't even hang out with you for Valentines Day. This was the only way your friends knew how to make you feel better. _Partying. Drinking. Scoping out a potential hook up._ You felt stupid for giving _it _up to him at the ski lodge. That's when everything changed. Unfortunately you couldn't take it back. You drank whatever your friends poured you. For every missed called, every lie he told you to get out of going out, every time he laid on top of you breathing 'I love you' while you lay under him, unconvinced, unsatisfied. You bought the cup to your lips and drank.

"What is this?" you asked, leaning over to the brunette on your right. "Grey Goose. Vodka." She answered, clarifying for you since you were a lightweight, and drank from hers._ Vodka_. It was going down smooth now, maybe it was the little bit of Coke mixed in or the number of other drinks you had before this one. Whatever it was, it helped loosen you up more. Forget about Peter. Peter Stone. Goldilocks as _he _liked to call him.

Thinking of him made your stomach flutter, your heart skip a beat. It all started on Valentines Day when you guys decided to hang out. Strictly as friends. There was something different about him. You weren't sure what it was. Maybe it was how he called you out for what you are. Well _were_. You were no longer that judgmental Christian girl. He acknowledged it. Thought you were somewhat cool now. Considered you someone he would hang with.

You felt a little dizzy, a good dizzy. A little giggly too. That's when you saw him walk across the dance floor, checking out the girls. A beer in hand as he settled, leaning against a wall. Whenever you hung out, that's what he drank. You didn't know why you were so attracted to him. He was a criminal who talked in riddles and you liked figuring them out. He was dark, mysterious. Cute. Sexy. That cap that was always on his head. Those piercing blue eyes you could see from across the room, lit by a strobe light, stood out among everything else in the room. Those lips. They seemed so soft, kissable. Especially when he smirked. That smirk. You loved it. Made you smirk back at him. Those hands. So rough but soft. You longed to feel them on your body, along with those lips.

Your friends knew you liked him, they nudged you once they saw him. "Go talk to him" your blonde friend on the left said, nudging you forward. You stumbled slightly, feeling weightless. Light. Floaty. You made your way to him, normally you wouldn't but this.. this liquid confidence was making it easier. Before you knew it you found yourself in front of him. Those piercing blue eyes wandering up and down your frame.

"Interesting seeing a Bible Girl here.." He said to you, still not looking at your face. You knew this wasn't his first drink, you could smell it on his breath. You definitely didn't hate it. "Guess they had to fill their quota of criminals tonight?" You quipped, sipping your drink. You swallowed, feeling the liquid go down. He smirked, your stomach did a flip. "So where's Goldilocks tonight?" he asked, drinking his beer.

"Don't know.. Don't really care.." You shrugged, nonchalantly. Truth was he was there with some tramp, but you really didn't care. "Right. You guys broke it off.." His eyes finally looked at your face, but yours were focused on those lips. How you wanted them pressed to yours. "Right,_ I _dumped _his_ ass.." He chuckled. A deep, throaty chuckle. Its music to your ears. You nodded, finishing off your drink and placing the cup on a nearby table.

"So Hogart, it's a party.. Why you holding up the wall?" Your speech was slightly slurred, but he could still understand you. You liked the fact you had to lean in to talk to talk to him over the loud music. You knew he did too. You inhaled his aroma of cologne and gasoline. A mix you liked, but just on him. He told you he liked how you smelled once before so you purposely wore your Strawberries and Champagne body spray, the one you wore the day he said it, hoping you would see him.

He shrugged his broad shoulders, pursing his lips out_. God, he's just teasing me now_ you thought to yourself. "No ones really caught my eye.." He lingered near you for a second longer, inhaling your scent. You leaned in and asked "Not even now?" He scanned your body again. "Mm.. Maybe someone has Edwards." He took another sip of his beer, finishing it. From his tone, that meant yes. That meant _you_. You knew it.

You took the bottle from his hand, putting it down next to your cup. Your fingers brushed against his, you smiled softly. Taking his hand in yours, you led him to the dance floor. He didn't protest. He followed you. The both of you start off innocently enough, a gap between you. As the songs and time go by, the gap becomes smaller.

Your back is against him. His hands started to slide down your sides, to your hips which were moving against his to the beat. You can feel his eyes on you, along with anyone else who was around. You guys didn't care, you just moved your hips against him more. You could tell he was enjoying it from the way he touched you, breathed against the side of your face.

His hands moved up to your waist. A tingling sensation flowed through your body as he turned you around and your brown eyes were now staring into his piercing blue ones. In one swift motion you pulled his mouth to yours by grasping his neck. His lips crashed into yours and you were in heaven as he kissed you back. His lips were just as soft as you imagined. His kiss was just as intense as his stare. You could feel the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. You kissed him again, the both of your mouths opening more. You completely forgot where you were at as his hands ran up and down your back. You wanted him right then and there.

He pulled away to catch his breath, huskily asked "How about we go somewhere a little more private?" You didn't hesitate as you nodded your head. For some reason you couldn't get the words out. He smirked again, your stomach did another flip. He took you by the hand, led you through the crowd of sweaty, drunk, sexed up teens and up the steps. At this point you didn't remember whose house you're at, or where your friends were. All you care about is what you're about to do with him. He pulled you into the first empty room he found. The second the door closed, he pinned you against it, crashing his lips into yours again.

Now you're in that room and he's kissing you, more urgently. He wants you. You want him. Nothing else matters. You forget about the party going on downstairs, the fact that this isn't something you would normally do. Jay Hogart has a way of doing that to you. His hands move down to your butt, he lifts you against his body. Your temperature rises. He takes you to the bed, positions himself over you. His lips part from yours and go to your neck. In a matter of minutes, your clothes are on the floor. Your bodies are moving in sync with each other. He's looking into your eyes. He makes a remark on how _so fucking tight _you are as he moves in and out of you. You push your hips against him, meeting his thrusts, allowing him to go deeper inside of. You moan his name, his eyes fill with more lust. He kisses you again, thrusting harder and faster. You're loving it. The feelings he's giving you. Definitely feelings you never had when you were with Peter. He never lasted this long or made you feel so good. Your eyes close but open when he breathlessly tells you "Keep looking at me.." He's loving your eye contact you know it.

You begin to get a feeling in the pit of your stomach, something new for you. Your body tenses up. You never got this feeling with Peter. He nibbles on your ear, breathing into it "You're gonna come for me Edwards..?" You moan louder than before and he continues, "I can feel it.." with a groan. The pressure builds more, you arch your back. A few more pumps takes you over the edge. Your nails dig into his back, scratching him. He grunts, "Fuck bible girl.." Your body shakes against his. He lets out a long groan, his thrusts slowing down until they come to a complete stop.

He collapses on top of you. Both of you tired, sweaty, spent, trying to catch your breaths. You lay there not regretting anything. You hope he doesn't. Especially in the morning. _If_ he does, you'll just blame it on the many drinks you had. Say 'It was a mistake.. A one time thing..' Just blame it on the alcohol.

**~Reviews are love~**


End file.
